La danza del León y la Serpiente
by Dream of the Valkyrie
Summary: “¿Qué importa que Bella sea tu prima y que en la mañana te arrepientas de haber tenido sexo del bueno con ella cuando te juraste no volver a relacionarte con ningún otro Black? Joder, soy un completo idiota”. SiriusxBellatrix


_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter y todo lo que pertenezca a su universo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro alguno._

_**Advertencia:**__ El siguiente fic trata del pairing Sirius/Bellatrix. Es decir, es un primo/prima. Si no te gustan esta clase de relaciones entre familiares, te recomiendo que __no__ lo leas. Advertido quedas, luego no quiero quejas._

**La danza del León y la Serpiente**

Labios, saliva, piel. Un lío de piernas y brazos. Carne enredada en una lasciva danza de cuerpos. Gemidos extasiados que suenan como la deleitante melodía encargada de marcar el compás. Uno, dos y tres.

La lengua de él se desliza tortuosamente por su blanquecino cuello y para Bellatrix el mundo se ha detenido. Ya no existe nada, ni el antes, el ahora o el después. Sólo el hombre junto a ella y sus cuerpos, sucumbiendo a sus más instintivos deseos carnales. Nunca en toda su vida se le ocurriría pensar que quizás pudiera llegar a ser algo más que eso.

Extraviado en su propio delirio, el hombre, Sirius, captura los labios carmesí que tanto lo enloquecen. La fruta prohibida con un sabor digno de los Dioses que él antes que nadie tuvo el privilegio de degustar –un secreto que, por supuesto, piensa llevarse a la tumba- y que furtivamente ciertas noches, de tanto en tanto, tiene la suerte de volver a probar. Bendito y maldito sea el día en el que ambos terminaron enredados en los enmarañados hilos de aquel dulce pecado. Y pensar que todo dio comienzo años atrás, como un simple juego dictado por los caprichos de la histeria...

Besos, mordidas y rasguños, aquí y allá. _"Merlín bendito... Bella es la peor droga que se haya podido crear jamás."_ Porque ella es veneno y antídoto; tan tóxica como hermosa. La proveedora de un placer exquisito que, sabe, sólo es efímero.

Ya es entrada la madrugada. Rayos platinados se cuelan a través de las oscuras cortinas e iluminan los cuerpos perlados por el sudor, enredados entre las sábanas. El aire se vuelve más espeso, la sangre comienza a hervir en el interior de sus venas. Sirius acaricia cada rincón del cuerpo desnudo de Bellatrix y ella responde a los estímulos.

Entonces, todo se reduce a la fricción. Cadera contra cadera, piel contra piel. Roces íntimos que poco a poco van empujándolos hacia la locura. De un segundo a otro Bellatrix lo siente dentro de ella y deja escapar un gemido que muere en la garganta de Sirius. Extrañamente, el gesto se le hace bastante agradable y dulce de su parte, pero eso es algo que ella nunca admitiría.

Y el vaivén comienza. Lento. Rápido. _Más rápido. _Pueden sentir sus respiraciones acelerándose, igualando la velocidad del palpitar de sus corroídos corazones. La adrenalina se dispara a través de su sistema circulatorio mientras un ardiente frenesí los arrebate.

¿Qué importa la culpa, entonces? _"¿Qué importa que Bella sea tu prima y que en la mañana te arrepientas de haber tenido sexo del bueno con ella cuando te juraste no volver a relacionarte con ningún otro Black? Joder, soy un completo idiota"._ La conciencia de Sirius se hace escuchar desde un rincón remoto de su mente, pero él prefiere ignorarla. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez.

Y entre movimientos enérgicos y susurros febriles, los amantes logran llegar al punto culminante del éxtasis. Primero ella y luego él. La intensa sensación de vértigo es deliciosa. Y quieren más. _Necesitan_ más.

Por esa última noche juntos, sin importar que al regresar Cornamenta y Lunático atosiguen de preguntas a Canuto que nada piensa responder o lo ojerosa y soñolienta que se verá la novia cuando, en la tarde, la boda _Black-Lestrange_ se lleve a cabo.

―Te odio― susurra Bellatrix en el oído de Sirius.

―El sentimiento es mutuo― responde él, con voz ronca y un toque de sorna.

Devoran sus labios, frenéticos, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo. Nuevamente la danza de amor sin amor del león y la serpiente da inicio. Y tan peculiar evento no concluirá hasta que el sol se asome por el horizonte, un par de horas más tarde.

**---**

_**NdA:**__ Mi primer Sirius/Bellatrix. Agradezco a Gren y Crawling por sus comentarios. Traté de arreglar el fic, pero no sé si hice un buen trabajo xP_

_¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos?_


End file.
